


Syo’s Shining Solo Shopping Spree

by violetcookie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, No romance just friends going shopping, Platonic Relationships, Shining Solo Series, Shopping, Utapri Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcookie/pseuds/violetcookie
Summary: In preparation of Natsuki's Shining Solo performance, Syo takes Natsuki shopping for his fashionable outfit. Using Syo's sense of fashion, they try their best to find something for Natsuki to wear to show a whole new side of him.





	Syo’s Shining Solo Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuki's event might have been a month ago but I really wanted to write a story going more in depth with their shopping trip! It was really fun to write this fanfic so I could develop Syo and Natsuki's relationship outside of Shining Live. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Ever since the Shining Solo Series began, Syo was eager to produce the performance for one of his fellow STARISH members. As each performance went by, his excitement for his turn to perform or produce became stronger and stronger. Cecil, Tokiya, Masato, Ren, Otoya, and then it was finally time for the stage to glow with bright pink lights. Masato’s idea of sword fighting started out as challenging but by the time the choreography was mastered, it displayed Syo’s true strength. Wearing a pink kimono didn’t change a single part of his image at all. Yet, after his performance was said and done, Syo still had not been given the role of producing someone else’s. There was only one STARISH member left to have his own stage, Natsuki. Maybe it was fate that the two of them were working together once more. Natsuki was his character’s partner in his Inspector Kurustin drama, and now they are partnered once more for an even more important show. As much as Syo was raring to go to produce for Natsuki and how long they’ve known each other, it was a bit hard to think of a theme. When Natsuki produced Ren’s performance, it was a cute theme that fit Natsuki’s personality much more than Ren’s. Ren has always had a sexy, adult feel to him (you could really tell in his Setsugetsuka outfit), but his sudden cute side made the crowd go wild.

“Natsuki, you’d probably like a show packed with stuffed animals and Piyo-chan, right? Balloons falling from the ceiling and cute decorations would be good too.” Syo said.

Natsuki smiled happily at his idea, “Wow! That’d be like a dream come true! You really do know what I like, Syo-chan!”

“Well, we’ve known each other for a long time, after all.” Syo replied.

Natsuki’s smile faded slightly. “But, that’s not the performance I had in mind. I’d like to show my fans a new side of me like the other Shining Solo performances did. I’ll need your help for that, Syo-chan.”

“A new side of Natsuki, huh?” Syo thought. “He can act manly sometimes but we could make that side of him even stronger.”

Syo looked at Natsuki up and down, analyzing both his personality and outside appearance. He’s obviously much taller than Syo so his outside appearance might not show any more manliness unless he’s really muscular under those sweaters and blazers. Syo suddenly came to a realization.

“Natsuki, have you ever thought that your clothes could suit a grandpa more than a person your age?” Syo asked.

“Huh, really? I thought they looked good because of my height.” Said Natsuki, confusedly. “You do know more about fashion than I do, Syo-chan.”

“You’ve worked as a model before, right? Why don’t we make the theme ‘fashion’? Some people might already like your old man-ish style, but putting you in some stylish clothes can make your outside appearance a totally different kind of person!” Syo said, enthusiastically.

Natsuki beamed at the idea, “That sounds like a great idea, Syo-chan! I can’t wait to get started!”

After donning a hat and a face mask, they both headed out to the shopping mall that Syo visits in any of his “get to know the idol” kind of videos. There’s surely at least a few stores that Syo can think of that would have fashionable attire that would suit Natsuki. Unlike himself, Natsuki’s charm point is his height. For Natsuki to wear a hat might be redundant after Cecil, Masato, and Otoya wore one in their performances. It had to be something original and unique.

“Since this is the final Shining Solo performance, you’ll need to look like they saved the best for last. Something that would make your waiting fans be overwhelmed with how great you look!”

Natsuki already stands out quite a bit on his own. His hair and eyes already make him look like a bright, yellow sun and the stage will be filled with yellow lights. Syo would need to figure out how to make Natsuki stand out without blinding everyone. Plus, he would still need to wear yellow because it’s his color theme. Syo popped out of his thought process after Natsuki grabbed his arm saying “Syo-chan!” multiple times to get his attention.

“Syo-chan, look! They are doing a collaboration with Piyo-chan at this store! We need to take a look!”

Syo let out a sigh, “Okay, but remember, we’re here to try to make you cool with fashion.”

After a happy cheer, Natsuki took Syo’s hand and dragged him towards the store. A good thirty minutes passed before Syo emerged wearing a Piyo-chan beanie against his will. Natsuki followed with a large bag in hand.

“No more Piyo or cute things until we find your performance outfit, Natsuki.”

“Okay, okay. You look so cute Syo-chan!”

“This trip isn’t about me! Don’t you want your fans to see a new side of you?” Syo said, replacing the beanie with his usual white fedora.

“I’m sorry Syo-chan.” Natsuki said, looking a bit dejected, “Don’t worry, I know we’ll be able to find the best thing for me to wear.” 

Hours passed by as they went from store to store trying to keep their identities secret while only finding small accessories that Syo believed would work with a yellow and black outfit. It was truly hard to find anything that wouldn’t make Natsuki look like a bumblebee. So far, they only found some fingerless gloves, a couple of scarves, and a black vest with yellow buttons.

“I didn’t expect it to be so difficult to find a jacket to match with any of the things we bought.” Syo said, exhaustedly as they left the 6th store they’ve been to. “Maybe yellow isn’t in season right now? It is November after all.”

“Why don’t we take a break to rest our feet? We passed a small shop with cute cupcakes that I wanted to try.” Natsuki asked with a smile.

Syo nodded, “That sounds good. I’ll wait at this table right here while you go back to that cupcake shop.”

The metal chair of the table wasn’t as comfortable as he wanted but the lack of bags in his hand allowed him to get out a few stretches. This shopping trip was getting a bit exhausting but Syo couldn’t give up just yet. He had to make Natsuki succeed and there’s not really another opportunity for them to go out shopping if they want to be able to get enough practice in. His eyes looked over the various clear windows of the shops around them. Most of the mannequins were faceless with a female figure, nothing that could really help him. It’s surprising how many stores don’t show off fashionable men’s clothing. Looking behind him, Natsuki was coming back holding a light pink bag smiling happily, he really does love cute things. As Natsuki came closer, the stores behind him became more visible revealing a male mannequin with a leather jacket mixing black and yellow colors all over. Syo stood up immediately.

“Syo-chan, where are you going? I thought we were going to eat cupcakes.”

“We can save your cupcakes for later, Natsuki, I think I found the missing piece to your outfit.”

Grabbing the other bags, Syo and Natsuki headed towards the store he spotted much quicker than they needed to. He stared at the jacket in the window, observing it closely but keeping himself from putting his hands on the glass. The way the two colors mixed across the jacket was much better than what Syo had imagined, it wasn’t simply one side black and the other yellow nor was it striped like a honeybee.

“Natsuki, what do you think of this? I think it would look perfect for your performance!” Syo asked him,

Natsuki gazed at the jacket, imagining it on himself and how it would look in front of his fans. It wasn’t something he would usually wear, so it would really fit the show’s theme too.

“It’s amazing, Syo-chan! Let’s hurry and see if there is one that will fit me!”

They entered the store and casually asked an associate where the jacket was located to hide their identities. Eventually, they were able to find it and were lucky to find one that should fit Natsuki’s tall stature. Nearby was a pair of tan pants, a black undershirt, and a brown belt which Syo believed would work well with the jacket.

“Okay, take all of these and head to the dressing room to try it on.” Syo said, handing Natsuki bags from the other stores and the recent clothes they picked out. “Take a photo in the mirror and send it to me so I can see how it looks on you.”

Natsuki nodded and did so. In the dressing room, Natsuki had little to no trouble putting everything on but he noticed how low cut the undershirt was before he buttoned the vest up. It went past his collarbone and showed off a bit of his pectoral muscles. His usual outfits always had a dress shirt buttoned all the way up to the top. Other stylists he’d had before said that these kinds of outfits made his charm point of his height to stand out more. If his Shining Solo performance was going to show a different side of him, then showing off a bit more of him would be a good idea. His fans would probably like it too. He took a picture in front of the mirror without the vest and jacket buttoned and sent it to Syo with the caption “I think this will work out very well!” with a smiley emoji attached.

Once Syo got the text, he was astounded on what Natsuki came up with. He sent back a bunch of messages that had him nearly yelling about how great it was. He didn’t think Natsuki would be able to make the accessories work but the way he made the scarves surround the edge of the undershirt was amazing. Yet, there was one thing missing. In a few moments, Natsuki left the dressing room back in his casual clothes as if he never changed. It was almost scary comparing the dressing room photo to his shopping disguise.

“I think we still need one more thing, something that could be an icon of the performance.” Syo said to him.

“What about a yellow corsage? I think it would be a cute-”

“No cute stuff,” Syo interrupted “but maybe it could be something people could collect as gifts during the performance?” Syo’s eyes looked across the store, trying to find another kind of accessory. “What about this brooch? It’s a nice shape and a silver piece would catch the eye outside of these colors.”

“It’s perfect! Your sense of fashion is amazing, Syo-chan!” Natsuki said, happily.

It was settled, Syo and Natsuki were able to find what would make Natsuki stand out from the rest of the Shining Solo Series and show a new side of himself. Fans were soon to see a cool, fashionable Natsuki fit to walk a catwalk. Syo felt truly proud of himself for being able to not only help Natsuki look his best but to be his producer.

“I’ll have to talk with your makeup stylist on how they’d want to paint your nails, maybe switching between the two colors.”

“Huh? Syo-chan, you never said anything about nail polish!”


End file.
